heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. Hyunh Goes Country/Transcript
Sunset Arms Boarding House episode begins at Sunset Arms. Mr. Hyunh is taking a shower Mr. Hyunh :a western voice, singing Yippie tie, I-yo, get along, little doggies. It's your misfortune and none of my own. and Arnold head to the bathroom door to hear more of the action Yippie tie, I-yo, get along, little doggies. turns off the faucet and leaves the shower. The boys are confused at what's happening right now You know that Wyoming will be your new home. opens the door after he comes out in a bathrobe. Now speaking normally again Hello. Yes! Arnold :Mr. Hyunh, was that you singing? Mr. Hyunh :Yes, I love to sing. Gerald :a little But that was incredible! Arnold :You sounded like a professional! Mr. Hyunh :No, I just sing for fun. Well, I have to go towel myself. the western voice again, singing You know that Wyoming will be your new home. boys are shocked at this. Later, in Arnold's room... Gerald :I can't believe it! Mr. Hyunh? Arnold :I know, it's so weird! When he talks sometimes, you can barely understand him. When he sings... Gerald :When he sings, he has the most beautiful, velvety, country and western singing voice these ears have ever heard. Arnold :He should be on the radio. boys get an idea Gerald :Arnold, are you thinking what I'm thinking? Arnold :Yeah! If Mr. Hyunh makes a country/western record, and it's a hit, he'd quit his job at the restaurant, move out of the boarding house, and... Gerald :him off No! If Mr. Hyunh makes a country record, we could be his managers! I mean, it was our idea in the first place. Mr. Hyunh: country and western star! fantasy. First part being Hyunh recording his song First, we record a CD. part shows a billboard of Hyunh in a cowboy outfit behind a desert background. Words read "#1 Country Star, Mr. Hyunh. A plane passes by with Hyunh's name on the banner. Him, along with the boys, the latters also in cowboy outfits smiling. Hyunh gives out a thumbs up And then, we get every radio station in the country to play it. parts shows Hyunh performing in different concerts He'll sell out concerts all over the city! Until finally, we book the big deal... part shows the Great Ole Opry house. A limo pulls up. Fantasy ends ''The Great Ole Opry! Naturally as his managers, we'll get the customary 10 percent. '''Arnold' :Sounds good to me. But, don't you think we better ask him first? goes to Hyunh playing his guitar Mr. Hyunh :the western voice, singing Can tempt me with the palaces of kings. I give 'em back in a big ol' sack, and keep the simple things. stops playing Gerald :Wait a minute, you mean you sing like an angel, polishes his guitar and write your own music? Mr. Hyunh :Yes, I just do it to relax. Arnold :Mr. Hyunh, Gerald and I were thinking... Gerald :You should be a country/western singer! I'm talking the real deal, making CDs, play in concerts, sell out crowds, rich and famous! Mr. Hyunh :"Rich and famous"? That is very funny. I don't want to be famous! Arnold :But, Mr. Hyunh, if you were rich, you could live anywhere you want! Mr. Hyunh :guitar is now in its case Arnold, Gerald, you have to understand. I like my job at the restaurant. I like where I live. It may be simple, but I think the simple things are the best things. Gerald :But, Mr. H., think about it! That amazing voice of yours belongs on radios and TV! Mr. Hyunh :Oh, I don't think so. My friends and family enjoy my playing! That's enough! Gerald :How about we make a CD, so your friends and family can enjoy you all the time! smiles Mr. Hyunh :A CD? That might be fun! Son Studios goes to the recording studio Recordist :Wait a minute! He wants to record a country/western song? hands Hyunh some money. The latter pays the recordist Well, right this way, partner. go in the booth. If we were in the sound room, on our left side, the backing band consisting of a bassist, pianist, drummer, and a steel guitarist play a short ditty on their instruments, but paused when Hyunh steps up to the mic. When he does so, he accidentally bumps into it, leaving the band laughing. Hyunh plays a chord and smiles, meaning that he's ready. The recordist laughs a little It's your money, tex. Let's lay one down. starts recording. The band plays an intro with Hyunh on acoustic guitar of course Mr. Hyunh :the western voice, singing You can offer me a diamond-plated pearl. You can send me all the riches in the world.'' recordist is surprised'' You can tempt me with the palaces of kings. I give 'em back in a big ol' sack, and keep the simple things. Recordist :Hyunh's second pair of lines Well, burn my house and steal my car! I just heard a brand new country/western star! The boys :YES! Street Mr. Hyunh :That was fun! Gerald :I was thinking, what if we tried to get your song played on the radio? Mr. Hyunh :Oh, no radio station would want to play my song! Enjoy the CD! Bye! goes to his job Gerald :Well, he never said DON'T try to get it on the radio, did he? Arnold :No, but... Gerald :Come on! KDUDE Mr. Hyunh: :the western voice, on the CD It's crystal clear, I'll stay right here and keep the simple things! Ned :Gee, that was great you guys! the CD player and takes it out But I can't play it on the radio though, my hands are tied by the system. sees a light blinking telling him Nashville Ned Show is back on Oh, gotta go live! a cowboy hat on. Now speaking in a western accent Here's Billy Bob Blanchett with his newest hit, "I Done Went Lost My Dog Again". normally again I mean, I have to stick to a really rigid playlist and, drops his donut Oops! Dropped my donut! I know it's around here somewhere. Ned's searching, Gerald puts in the CD You know, we just changed over from a jazz format last week and, gets his donut back here it is! A little dusted though. the song wasn't Billy Bob Blanchett, but Hyunh's song was playing Gee, that doesn't sound like Billy Bob. You guys didn't touch any buttons, did ya? phone beeps. He answers it. Back in the accent Nashville Ned Show. chatter You like the song? recieves another call Nashville Ned. phone chatter The song? It's uh, it's called, uh... Arnold :"The Simple Things". Ned :the accent "The Simple Things". chatter ''Yeah, sure! Of course I'm gonna play it again! ''and Gerald do their handshake. All over town everyone is enjoying the song. Grandpa and Oskar, Harold, Harvey and Mrs. Vitello, the recordist and the band, and everyone else is enjoying it no matter the location! Even people are buying the single! Mr. Hyunh :during the montage I got the simple things, I got the rain in spring, got spicy chicken wings, and french fried onion rings. You can line me up a mile of limousines. For me, it don't add up to a hill of beans. I got no hankering for grabbing your brass ring. It's crystal clear, I'll stay right here and keep the simple things. El Patio Patron :Uh, excuse me, aren't you that Mr. Hyunh dude? The country singer? Mr. Hyunh :Yes. Patron :Dude, can I have your autograph? patrons ask for his autograph. Street as Hyunh walks home, he is greeted by more of Hillwood cheering for him Oskar :Hey, Elvis, can I talk to you for a minute? Mr. Hyunh :I'm very tired, Oskar. Oskar :Okay, that's good. Listen, I was thinking maybe we could write songs together. makes a groan of disappointment. Sunset Arms Boarding House enters his room, but is greeted with flowers, balloons, and a banner saying "Ye Haa! Mr. H!" Gerald receives a call Gerald :G&A Management. Yes, we represent Mr. Hyunh. Hyunh to Gerald You want him to perform at the county fair? sits on a chair next to the boys' desk Let me check our schedule. Are you okay with him Friday? Mr. Hyunh :I think I have to go at the restaurant next Friday. Gerald :Can you get Carlos to cover for you? This is big, man! This is the county fair! Mr. Hyunh :Okay. Howell & Phil's Howell and Phil's, the boys pick out an outfit for Hyunh to wear. They offer him a cowboy hat and a pair of boots. The clerk measures Hyunh's arm. Meanwhile, Hyunh is performing concert after concert, and then a session of autographs at Robertson Records. County Fair at the fair, everyone's enjoying Hyunh. Afterwards, the janitor cleans up the mess Kid :Hey, Mr. Hyunh, you were great! Gerald :You were great tonight, Mr. H.! But I think you need to smile and move around a little bit more in the intro to song number 5. Mr. Hyunh :little frustrated Ugh, yes. Okay. limo pulls up much to the gentlemen's surprise and out comes someone Travis Randall :Mr. Hyunh, it's a pleasure to meet you! I'm Travis Randall. Gerald :THE Travis Randall? off the stage and shakes Randall's hand The emcee of the Great Ole Opry show? Randall :That's me. Now, Mr. Hyunh, I've been listening to you on the radio and I heard you here today, and I must tell you, I like what I hear. Mr. Hyunh :Oh. Thank you. Randall :I've come to ask you to join us at the Great Ole Opry show this Sunday night to perform on stage. Arnold :On national TV? Randall :Yessir. Mr. Hyunh :Oh, I love that show! I watch it every Sunday! But you want me to play there?! Randall :Absolutely, my friend. You're the real deal! You could really go places with that wounderful voice of yours, and believe me, I know my country singers. Mr. Hyunh :Oh. Thank you Randall :So, you'll come play Sunday night? Gerald :Yes! to Hyunh Oh he'll be there Sunday! Mr. Hyunh :It would be a great honor! Randall :Who knows, if things go well Sunday night, you could come on the road with the Great Ole Opry Touring Show. reboards the limo We play thirty cities in 2 months. Bye now. tips his hat and leaves Mr. Hyunh :30 cities in 2 months? Arnold :That's a different city every two days! Gerald :Oh, this is the big time, Mr. H., the big time! Sunset Arms Boarding House Grandpa :No, this is not Mr. Hyunh's number! So stop calling him!'' up the phone and storms off'' Mr. Hyunh :Oh, Arnold, everything is happening so fast! A few weeks ago, I was a simple, happy man with a good job in a restaurant. And now, all of a sudden, I am a rhinestone cowboy! It's also complicated! Arnold :You don't have to do this, you know. Mr. Hyunh :But, Arnold, everyone is counting on me! You, and Gerald, and now Mr. Randall want me to go to on tour! Arnold :Yeah, but, the only thing that really matters is what you wanna do. It's your life, Mr. Hyunh. Mr. Hyunh :Yes. My life. '' up to the window'' I guess I have a decision to make. Grand Ole Opry Opry Night. Helicopters fly above the Opry House. Inside, a poster reads "Tonight Only: Mr. Hyunh" with his image in it too as people enter the auditorium Gerald :There's our crowd! This is gonna be the greatest night of our lives, Mr. Hyunh! And tomorrow, hands a cowboy hat to Mr. Hyunh we hit the road for the 30-city country/western tour! Stage manager :Uh, we need you on stage in 2 minutes, Mr. Hyunh. "hoon". Gerald winks at him and heads backstage. Mr. Hyunh puts on his hat Arnold :Did you make a decision? Mr. Hyunh :Yes. Arnold :You're sure it's the right one? puts on his guitar strap Mr. Hyunh :I am sure. It's time to face the music.'' heads to the stage, but behind the curtain to get ready'' Randall :You know, ladies and gentlemen, every once in a while in my line of work, I hear a voice that truly stands out. That truly moves me. Unfortunately, that's not the case tonight.'' audience laughs'' I'm just pullin' your leg. Such a voice belongs to tonight's featured new artist. This is Mr. Hyunh's first time singing here, but I bet you a bundle it won't be his last. Let's all give him a warm Great Ole Opry welcome, Mr. Hyunh! curtain opens, and out comes Hyunh Mr. Hyunh :Before I begin, I have something to say. It is an honor to be here! Gerald :So ten percent of 5200... Mr. Hyunh :I love country music. I love writing songs. But I'm a simple man. I have a job in a restaurant, and I like it. In fact, someday, I hope to be a great chef! I don't want to be famous! Arnold :Uh, Gerald? Gerald :Not now, man! I'm trying to figure out how much money we're gonna make! Mr. Hyunh :This is my first time singing at the Opry. Arnold :little angry Gerald! Gerald :What? finally hears Hyunh finishing up Mr. Hyunh :It can also be my last time!'' jaw drops'' So now, I will sing my song on stage for the last time. begins. Now singing in the western voice again ''You can offer me a diamond-plated pearl. You can send me all the riches in the world. You can tempt me with the palaces of kings. I give 'em back in a big ol' sack and keep the simple things. I got the simple things, changes to Hyunh back in his everyday clothes singing on the roof with Arnold watching with a smile'' I got the rain in spring, got spicy chicken wings, and french fried onion rings. You can line me up a mile of limousines. For me, it don't add up to a hill of beans. I got no hankering for grabbing your brass ring. It's crystal clear, I'll stay right here and keep the simple things. I got the summer breeze, got sixteen cans of peas, a two-speed window fan when it's 93 degrees. So forgive for not grabbing your brass ring. It's crystal clear, I'll stay right here and keep the simple things. It's crystal clear, I'll stay right here and keep the simple things. Category:Mr. Hyunh Goes Country Category:Episode transcripts